chadscension_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Noel
"Sacrifice becomes a lesson" Frozen to Noel "You can't always save someone or something but you can learn from it" Who is Noel? Noel is a vampire who hated humans after the death of his master but soon later forgave them after his friend Frozen talked to him, and decided to try to become friends with them History before Chadscension Academy Noel was born in the Outskirts of France, his real parents decided to abandoned him and leave him in the forest. Until a man and woman was walking towards the village and Found Noel by a tree so they picked him and decided to Adopted him. 10 years later, Noel turned 10 so his father decided to take Noel with him to go hunting so when he becomes an adult, he can too provided food for his family. One day on a hunting trip, Noel saw a bear so they got ready with their rifles but then Noel accidentally shot off a round. The bear sees them then charges at them when it got close, it scratched him on his left eye. His dad kills the bear then picks up Noel on his back and drags the bear, they went inside their home and his mother sees the wound and cleans it up. 8 years later, Noel decides to join the military to fight a war before his departure , his mother stops him and hugs him then tells him "i love you", Noel smiles then leaves. When Noel arrives they trained him then sent him into war. During the war, Noel got ambushed and one of the enemies shot a arrow at him and slices his nose. After the war ended, they went back and celebrated for their survival. During their celebration before they go back to their homes, bandits attacks Noel village, Kills his family and the villagers then loots their homes. The next day, Noel got to his village and sees everyone dead, the houses burnt so he rushes to his home and sees his parents dead. He got devastated then angry so he went to hunt down the murders until he stumbled upon castle he went inside the castle and saw a casket, he went closer and saw it was open, then a woman appear she saw how scared he was but she sense how sad and anger in his blood, she asked why are you sad and angry, he told her the story, she knew how he felt, so she decided to bite him after she bit him, she put him in the casket. During his sleep, she erased his memories of his past. During 200 years, He studies under his master the power of blood magic. After 200 years have past, he saw nothing but destruction of what the human have caused but he decided to go adventure around the world to gain more power and knowledge of blood magic. Powers His power is Hemomancy and shadow magic, he learned shadow magic from his friend Wolf/Hell hound